videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers/Créditos
=PlayStation 2= Electronic Arts ;Productor ejecutivo : Neil Young ;Productor senior : Scott Evans ;Director de desarrollo : J. Arcadia Kim ;Productores : Todd Arnold : Sam Clifford ;Director de desarrollo del juego : Steve Gray ;Diseñador líder : Christoper A. Tremmel ;Ingenieros de software : Dominick Regan : Davor MrKoci ;Diseñador de niveles : David C. Hill ;Director de arte asociado : Margaret Foley ;Cinemáticas dentro del juego : Si Tran : Scott Yu : Miku Kayama : Michael Miller ;Diseño gráfico (U.I.) : Margaret Foley : Sveta Trushchenkova ;Productor asociado : Billy Delli-Gatti ;Productor asociado de traducción : Rachael Bristol ;Productor asistente de traducción : Philip Maynard ;Productores asistentes : Kamini Birusingh : James Stanley : Kevin Johnson ;Animador senior : Christopher Stone ;Animador : Tony Gialdini ;Modeladores de ambiente : Shao Wen Lim : Lenny Williams ;Supervisor de la producción : Gail Oda ;Gestor de la producción de los vídeos : Geoffrey Sawyer ;Director técnico de arte : John Burk ;Director de arte : Tetsuo Kadonaga ;Director de animación : Peter Krygowski ;Director técnico de personajes : Eric Pavey ;Artista líder de entorno : David Nix ;Escritor : Michael Becker ;Artistas de entorno : Miku Kayama : Alejandro Gil : Shao Wen Lim : Lenny Williams ;Artistas de personajes : Takehiko Hoashi : Véronique Garcia ;Animadores senior de los personajes : Si Tran : Tim Heath : Marco Marenghi : Christopher Stone : Tim Keon ;Artista senior de iluminación : David Blizard ;Animador senior de efectos especiales : Michael Miller ;Animador de efectos especiales : Tim Teramoto ;Modeladores de gráficos digitales : Justin Prazen : Michael Hobbs ;Composición de cámara : Irene Nolan ;Editores : Michael Marsh : Greg Mishey : Kenji Yamamoto : Christine Steele : Jennifer Taylor : Heath Kessler ;Director de audio : Don Veca ;Diseñador y grabador de sonido : Steve Limonhoff ;Gestor de la producción de arte : David Goodwine ;Asistente ejecutivo : Eileen McMahon ;Administrador del sistema : Marco Rhodes ;Asistente de producción : Devin Williams ;Edición de diálogos : Berkeley Sound Artists ;Procesamiento adicional de audio : Ralph Leith ;Talento de doblaje : James Kevin Ward : Rick Watts : Chris Kelley : Don Veca : Charles B. R. Mitchell : Carole Ruggier : Nina Dobner ;Gestor de aseguramiento de calidad : Kurt Hsu ;Supervisor de aseguramiento de calidad : Tim Attuquayefio ;Líderes de aseguramiento de calidad : Deni Skeens ;Líderes asistentes de aseguramiento de calidad : Shawn Mulligan : Louis Liang : Romulo Rodriguez ;Probadores principales de aseguramiento de calidad : Theresa Redfield : Jeff Cushenberry : Dan Dwonch : Bruce Burrows : Richard Hartzell : John Cunningham : Bill Sondergaard : Meggan Piersall : Josh Fowler : Matt Mihalus : John Stiles : Chris Vu : Jeremy Nichols : Rob Overmeyer : David Janzen : Starr Piwowarski ;Líder del proyecto FLT : Benjamin Smith ;Probadores del buen estado del lenguaje : Brad Trosin : Ben Flax : Cameron Travelli : David Song : Chris Heil : Luis Iga : Justin Pace : Justin Pace : Erick Arnold : Jose Paredes ;Probadores de lenguaje : Daniel Langer : Javier Martínez : Erwan Jegouzo : Stefano Buffoli : Kees Ligtelijn : Nicklas Mether ;Gestor de certificación y control de calidad : Joel Knutson ;Supervisor de certificación y control de calidad : Benjamin Crick ;Líder del departamento de certificación y control de calidad : Dave Knudson ;Analístas de certificación y control de calidad del producto : Simon Steel : Anthony Alexander : Anthony Barbagallo : Eron Garcia : Darryl Jenkins : Russell Medeiros ;Laboratorio de creación de originales : Michael Yasko : Kima Hayuk : Michael Deir : Chris Espiritu : Roger Metcalf ;Director del desarrollo del producto internacional : Atsuko Matsumoto ;Gestor del proyecto de traducción : Dagmar Bruenig ;Coordinador del proyecto de traducción : Christoph Betschart ;Gestor de autorizaciones y aprobaciones de socios : Nina Dobner ;Asuntos de negocios : Marci Galea ;Legal : Sue Garfield ;Operaciones de estudio : Paulette Doudell : Steve Sammonds : Rosalie Vivanco ;Coordinador de contratos de estudio : Milly Ng ;Director de marketing : Mike Maser ;Gestor del producto : Jonathan Harris ;Relaciones públicas : Anne Marie Stein : Jeane Wong : Jason Andersen ;Documentación : C. Noah Davis ;Composición de la documentación : Big Idea Group ;Gestor del proyecto de empaquetamiento : John Burns ;Diseño del empaquetado : BLT & Associates Inc. : Marco Garcia ;Agradecimientos especiales a : Mark Ordesky : all at 3foot6 and New Line Cinema for their encouragement and support during the making of the game : Tom Frisina : Lawrence F. Probst IV : Don A. Mattrick : John Riccitiello : Nancy Smith : Gerhard Florin : David Gardner : Nigel Sandiford : Christopher Thompson : Bruce Mcmillian : & Electronic Arts Distribution : John Batter : Nicholas Earl : Christopher Plummer : Frank Gibeau : Joel Linzner : Danny Bilson : Matthew Brown Stormfront Studios ;Director del proyecto : Hudson Piehl ;Director técnico : Mark Danks ;Director de desarrollo : Alyssa Finley ;Director de audio : Andrew Boyd ;Diseñador líder : J. Epps ;Programador líder : Steve Kojder ;Artistas líderes de ambiente : Devin St. Clair : Robert Clarke ;Artista líder de cinemáticas : Bill Boyer ;Animador líder : Will Elder-Groebe ;Dirección artística : Raymond Monday ;Productor asociado : Jeanne Young ;Artista de efectos especiales : Ben Wanat ;Artistas de entorno : Fred Aquino : Jay Fitt : J. R. Jones : James Larsen : Jed Melnik : Martin Servante : Matt Small : Michael Spaw : William M. Sullivan : Josh Watson ;Artistas de cinemáticas durante del juego : Ben Wanat : Scott Foust ;Artistas conceptuales : Matt Gaser : William V. Tiller : Kenn Berry ;Modeladores y animadores de personajes : Kevin Anderson : Jay Davis : Stephen Ekstrom : Scott Foust : Jae Cheol Hong : Leonard Robel : Dean Ruggles : Doug Watson ;Artista de la interfaz : Robert Pollock ;Programadores de gráficos : David Farrell : Paul Melamed : Rodney Huff : David Yee : Hai-Ping Kenneth Chao : Ewen Vowels ;Programadores de inteligencia artificial : Burkomir A. Drane : Bart Presnell : Paul Skibitzke : Ralf Knoesel ;Programadores del sistema de juego : Steve Mariotti : Lee Adams : David Chen ;Diseñadores del juego : Mike Hurst : Jerry Darcy : Matt Tieger : Chris Ferriera : Matthew Shores : Paul Pettross ;Diseño de sonido y edición de música : Robb Mills ;Diseño de sonido : Christopher Hegstrom ;Dirección adicional de desarrollo : Sarah W. Stocker ;Gestión adicional del proyecto : Randy Angle : Gary Keith Brubaker : William A. Dwyer : Robert Clarke ;Arte adicional : Timothy Dean : Jeff Weir : Greg Grigoriev : Nic Boudreau : Jacques Muller ;Programación adicional : Donovan Boden : Joyce Colenbrander : Ron Little : Jonathan Menzies : Michael Novi : Gregory Sabatini : Matthew Shores : James T. Tomasko ;Diseño de sonido adicional : Paul Gorman : Duff Studios ;Texto adicional : Jerry Darcy ;Desarrollo de negocio : Bob Wallace ;Ejecutivo al cargo del desarrollo : Don L. Daglow ;Agradecimientos especiales : Christy Marx : Tim Larkin : Katie Kelly : Marta Daglow : Robin Joss : Jaia Sun-Childers : Steve Borstead : David Bunnett : Mark Buchignani : Jim Hanson : David Stoll : Dean Gloster : Baldwin Lee : Maria Pizzoli : Jane Sisti : Suzanne Grace : Justin & Chris at Cafe 4040 : Krazy Karls Katering : Alexandria Thomas : Barbara Rhodes : Larry Rhodes : Sergio Lobato : Calvin Adams : Barbara Adams : Cindy Epps : Justin Epps : Julia Epps : Delia Holt Ekstrom : Giselle Walseth : Marc Finkel : Trinh & The Chao family : Michele Piehl : Audrey Piehl : Natalie Piehl : Peter Kojder : Paul Kojder : Tyler Newell : Chris Piekleinik : Billy : Bobby : Mickey & Phil for giving me a reason to dance at alpha! : Rob would like to thank Mom : Dad and Catherine; Art : Annie & Joseph : My family & friends : Jeremy Lavin : and the Balrog : To Pia : thanks for being so supportive in this time - I love you! : To JohnBoyd and Ann : I'll be able to go out again soon! : Tracy Engelman : Iishwara Rao : for feeding Jed and making his bed : My family : the Cardinals : William Lee : Rory : and my friends : Cindi Servante (for understanding that the phrase "I'll be home in half an hour" doesn't mean anything) : Elizabeth Servante : Port : Legg : Kiki : DasNate : Nairb : BenNJaime : Andre : Murph : The Dr : Thanks to Mr. B... You are the vision behind every great game : Sharon Danks : Maia Danks : who stayed up late for me : Snoobly Wombonnet : So Hyun : Luke-June Sang : Jang Mo Nim : My parents : Milalhwe members : Steve Uchrin : Richard Kyanka : Josh Boruff : Jeff K : Derek K. Smart : All the SA Goons : Cory Rogers : Cliff Yablonski : Tanya for providing the team w/ pastries : To David : Sandy : Chris : Greg & Marci thanks for all the good thoughts : To Joanne : Zoe and Haley for all their patience & support : To Kodo : for keeping me sane : To Mom & Dad in Grubwood : To my beloved Hobbits: Marianne : Taylor : Jordan : Cori & Chad : To my wife : Emily Sophia Yee : To Stormfront : EA : Mom : Jammy : Design Crew : Myths : Strive & Kristie Una película de Peter Jackson ;Producido por : Barrie M. Osborne : Peter Jackson : Fran Walsh : Tim Sanders ;Coproducido por : Rick Porras : Jamie Selkirk ;Efectos especiales : Weta Digital : Jim Rygiel : Randy Cook : Richard Taylor : Alex Funke : Mark Stetson ;Música por : Howard Shore ;Voces del juego : Viggo Mortensen (Aragorn) : Orlando Bloom (Legolas) : John Rhys-Davies (Gimli) : Elijah Wood (Frodo) : Ian McKellen (Gandalf) New Line Cinema - Equipo de la película The Lord of the Rings ;Director : Peter Jackson ;Productores : Barrie M. Osborne : Peter Jackson : Fran Walsh : Tim Sanders ;Productores ejecutivos : Mark Ordesky : Bob Weinstein : Harvey Weinstein : Robert Shaye : Michael Lynne ;Coproductores : Rick Porras : Jamie Selkirk ;Archivador : Judy Alley ;Vaquero de recursos : Glen Sharah ;Asistente de los productores : Tanya Buchanan ;Supervisores de postproducción : Jonas Thaler : Rose Dority : Peter Skarratt ;Vaquero de miniaturas : Tam Webster ;Vicepresidente ejecutivo de licenciamiento mundial y merchandaising : David Imhoff ;Director creativo : John Mayo ;Talento de la película : Viggo Mortensen (Aragorn) : Orlando Bloom (Legolas) : John Rhys-Davies (Gimli) : Elijah Wood (Frodo) : Ian McKellen (Gandalf) : Cate Blanchett (Galadriel) : Christopher Lee : Hugo Weaving (Elrond) : Bernard Hill (Theoden) : Liv Tyler (Arwen) : Harry Sinclair (Isildur) : Sean Astin (Samwise) : Andy Serkis (Gollum) : Sean Bean (Boromir) New Line Cinema - New Line Music ;Vicepresidente de asuntos de negocios de la música : John F. X. Walsh ;Ejecutivo al cargo de la música : Paul Broucek ;Director de música : Erin Scully ;Productores : Barrie M. Osborne : Rick Porras ;Coordinador de merchadising : Judy Alley Phantagram Entertainment, Inc. ;Vicepresidente : GilHo Lee ;Productor y Gestor de producción : Lisa Foster ;Supervisor de animaciones : Owen Klatte ;Animador líder : Chang Eui Im ;Director técnico senior : Chang Jin Im ;Director técnico : Igor Lodeiro ;Líder de la configuración técnica : Jeff Kasunic ;Animadores : Joel Fletcher : Sangbum Kim : Miyhun Park ;Pintores de fondos de ambiente : Jacob Parker ;Gestor de oficina : James Lim The Finish Line ;Productor ejecutivo : Dick Voss ;Director de marketing : Brian Gaffney Super 78 ;Productor ejecutivo : Dina Benadon ;Director creativo : Brent Young ;Director de marketing : Lisa O'Brien ;Productor de línea : Stephanie Taylor ;Artista líder de gráficos digitales : Damon Chernavsky ;Artistas de gráficos digitales y animadores : Lincoln Kamm : Darren Kiner : Kevin Quaid : Victor Racz Arnson Communications ;Productor ejecutivo y director creativo : Todd Arnson ;Escritor y productor : Aaron Sternlicht ;Editores : Glenn Amonitti : Jay Lizarrago ;Director de arte y animador : Jeremy Alcock ;DS Artist : Dean Chu ;Productor de línea : Susan Harris